Lone Kosmonot, Still Flying High
by Callsign Godfather
Summary: The epic metal band Kosmonot may have broken up four years ago, but it isn't over for bassist Rick Thunderstorm. Is he ready to make a comeback tour? Or will he go down in flames? Read on to find out. Oh, and don't forget the R&Rs please.


**Lone Kosmonot, Still Flying High**

**A Long-Delayed Fanfiction**

**Authored by Callsign Godfather**

**With Much Prodding From The Alter Egos of Callsign Godfather**

**As Well As Several Hours Playing "Guitar Hero: World Tour"**

_A/N:_ Guitar Hero and all related materials are the sole property of Activision and Red Octane, and any other corporate name-drops are the property of that corporation. However, most of the characters used in this story are OCs of my own design and are my property. At least have the courtesy to ask before you rip them off.

Straight off, I'm going to say that this was almost rated M for subscribing to the mantra of "Drugs, Sex, and Rock 'n' Roll". I say 'almost' because I'm trying to be timid so that my story can still be seen by the general public without being searched for.

Also, if I make a comment that offends anyone in the thread, I do it in the most light-hearted way possible and apologize in advance. Now let's jump right into this train wreck and see how far we can get before I make too many people angry.

So enjoy this story of one man's brutal journey of self-discovery, as he finds out who his friends and enemies are, and why record companies suck, in "Lone Kosmonot, Still Flying High".

_Rick Thunderstorm: Lone Kosmonot, Still Flying High_

_Prologue: From Then To Now_

_20-Odd Years of Band History Compressed Into One Little Chapter, As Told by Bassist Rick "Thunderstorm" Embrey_

The stage lights came up, and for the first time in twenty or so years, I felt good. Not the feeling of "good" that came after I smoked a really, _really_ good blunt, but the only kind of "good" that comes after you're moved out on stage. You know the feeling, right? The jitters you get when you're about to go out on stage and perform a kickass song, where you feel real nervous at first, but then you smile, and the drum claps off the tempo, and everything fades out except for you and your band mates.

I got that feeling for the first time in March of 1985. Me an' the band, Kosmonot-

Sorry… Sorry, what? Oh, I should've probably introduced myself first. Richard Embrey, bassist and lead singer for Kosmonot. Well, _former_ bassist and lead singer, but you all know the story about Kosmonot by now.

Getting off track again. Back on topic, Rick.

Anyways. It was March 3rd, 1985, in the Paramount. Our opening band had just vacated the stage- the lead singer was covered in ketchup and beer, if I recall properly (and I probably don't; I won't lie- I was _really _stoned)- and we were getting out on stage already.

I stamped out on stage in my bellbottoms and construction boots, denim vest wide open over my bare chest, tattoos displayed proudly, the stage lights reflecting off my aviators and the silver baubles on the brim of my cowboy hat. Those things were all the rage back then. I opened the concert with those old words: "Good evening Paramount Theater, are you ready to take a ride into _spaaaaaace?!_" It sounded so corny back then, and I almost laughed out loud when the words came out of my mouth. I was thankful that the lead guitarist- "Bitchin'" Mitchell Hedgell- came over and took over the introduction from there.

"Well get out if you don't want to, because we're Kosmonot, and this space ship is about to head _To The Moon And Back!_" That was the name of our first song, "To The Moon And Back", you know. It was pretty catchy. Held the #10 spot on Rolling Stones' Top Ten Best Songs list for a day when we finally put it on record.

You need to have heard it, man, if you've ever heard radio you've heard "To The Moon And Back". You know, that catchy bass riff at the opening? The one that goes ba-da-da, ba-da-da, ba-da-da, ba-da-da-da-dadadada-dowww, and then holds an A flat for thirty seconds before the guitar cuts in? Yeah, that's the one.

I don't remember much after I'd started the opening to that song, and after that our record was set. We kicked ass for fifteen years, me, Mitch and Legs the drummer. Then we got cocky. We started thinking we were the best, we got into band battles with the newcomers, and then the times changed on us.

What's that? Time for the interview's up? Well, I'd best be moving on anyways. Got a gig later today. Catch you on the flip side, soul brother.


End file.
